1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-tipping wet/dry vacuum and more particularly pertains to having a lower center of gravity to prevent tipping over with a non-tipping wet/dry vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, vacuum cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of efficiently cleaning are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 344,165 to Kuriya discloses the ornamental design for a vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 325,451 to Pino discloses the ornamental design for a vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 324,929 to Burns discloses the ornamental design for a canister vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 322,338 to Sovis et al. discloses the ornamental design for a vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,395 to Fleischhauer discloses a canister type vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,265 to Wolter et al. discloses a canister type vacuum cleaner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a non-tipping wet/dry vacuum for having a lower center of gravity to prevent tipping over.
In this respect, the non-tipping wet/dry vacuum according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having a lower center of gravity to prevent tipping over.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved non-tipping wet/dry vacuum which can be used for having a lower center of gravity to prevent tipping over. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.